The invention is related to a structure for a hub, and more particularly to a structure for the connection between the hub and its transceivers.
In a Local Area Network (LAN) characterized by asteroid topology, a twisted-pair cable usually links up the nodes for information transmission, while a hub connects each computer to the server or generates new signals. Most of the known hubs includes several connection ports for receiving the communication module, such as transceivers of RJ-45 connectors or transceivers composed of photoelectric reception and emission components.
All known combinations of transceivers and a hub are based on an assembly-disassembly design. FIG. 1 shows a conventional transceiver. While taking this transceiver from a hub, a user has to press a slider 10 located at the top of the front of the transceiver for separating the transceiver from the hub. However, once it is pushed and moved forward, the slider 10 will not return to the previous locking position by itself. A drawback of the design is that, if the transceiver is pushed into the connection port of the hub again, the slider 10 will not lock the transceiver in the connection port of the hub properly.
The above-described design still has another drawback. The aforesaid known slider 10 is disposed on the lateral side near the front end of the transceiver, but not extended out of the front of the transceiver. If the transceivers are arranged in pairs and aligned in two rows, that is, each pair of transceivers are put together in a mirror-like (or back-to-back) manner before being pushed into the hub, then the slider will not work. Alternatively, increasing the gap between a pair of transceiver might solve this problem, but it will increase the volume of the hub.
The primary object of the invention is to improve the structure for the connection between a hub and its communication modules (such as transceiver), and provide a connection structure for easy assembly and disassembly.
The solution put forth by the invention involves re-designing the releaser. In the first embodiment, the releaser is slidably installed in the transceiver. The releaser has an applied end protruding from one end of the transceiver. After the transceiver has been inserted into the connection port of the hub, the applied end is still positioned out of the front of the hub. A user may remove the transceiver from the hub easily by pressing the releaser in front of the hub.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lever-style releaser has applied end exposed out of the front of the transceiver. To remove the transceiver from the hub, a user can press the applied end, so as to move a fastener for disassembling the transceiver from the hub.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the size of hub. Since the releaser is not positioned on the side of the transceiver, the size of hub will be reduced and the transceivers can be easily installed or removed, whereas pairs of transceivers may be inserted into a hub in a mirror-like (or back-to-back) manner and be aligned in two rows.
The explanations and illustrations of the preferred embodiments and a detailed description of the technique for the invention are as follows: